lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Praxina
Praxina is the older twin sister of Mephisto, together working for their former master, Gramorr. Doing the latter's bidding, they did the dirty work for Gramorr by facing the princesses. Appearance Praxina has mid-long hair and colour between burgundy and purple. She has a fringe, hiding one eye and a hairclip on the other side in shape of a butterfly. She wears a black dress with red and white sings on the middle and top. She also wears handgloves without fingers, for all hand. Her nails are in a black colour. She wears a cape and black high heels. At the end of Season 2, Praxina has skin the same as Banes' that covers her body, shoulder pads the same as Gramorr's, and half of his mask over where her hair covers her face. Personality Praxina is a very affirmed person determined to obtain the Oracle Gems, and to destroy the five Princesses. She loves to belittle people, especially her enemies and her twin brother Mephisto, the latter of whom she reminds that she was born before. She is extremely intelligent, cold, ruthless and hates the Princesses at her heart and wishes to destroy all of them. Her attacks tend to be demonstrations of raw power with explosions and large summoned monsters. She also is very bossy and has a soft side for Mephisto. Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities Her magic gem color is bright red. Praxina's power is black and red crystal energy, often used in form of crystals. She use different kinds of spells, such as "Ateruina", "Teranor". She is also able to create monsters from her crystals. Just like Mephisto, she can fly and teleport. When in an offense based battle she can easily shoot massive waves of crystals, on the other side her defensive abilities aren't that evolved. Trivia *In an image on LoliRock's official website, there is a girl who bears resemblance to Praxina. This image was later changed for unknown reasons. **It was later reused for "Forget You!" *Her magic crest symbol is a circle with a lightning on it's centre and has lightning rays in fashion like a sun. *She is the second character to have lost her memory. The first being Iris. *Her loss of Mephisto is similar to Iris' loss of Nathaniel. *She is the first Ephedian who uses two weapons instead of one. The second being Carissa. *She became the main evil antagonist at the end of Season 2 with Gramorr's ultimate defeat. *She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, who also voiced Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Barbie in the Barbie series. Gallery Praxina.png Praxina1.jpg praxina_819.png Villains.jpg Praxina concept art.jpg The infamous spoiler changed.jpg|The birthday image of Praxina (changed version). LoliVillains.png Praxina and Mephisto.jpg Ateruina S01E01.png Tumblr o5txh5TZi91u6xzq9o2 1280.jpg Praxina - Attitudes.png Praxina - Expressions.png Praxina - Turn Body - Side.png PRAXINA - Turn Head.png Praxina - Turn Body - Face.png Soon...(villains version).png tumblr_static_3uvebisukfeok00888o0w808s.png Tumblr opfmqaX3t21u6xzq9o9 r1 1280.jpg Praxina .jpg Ateodere 1.jpg índice 5.jpg images 9.jpg praxina_season_2.jpg praxina good.jpg|Good Praxina (Episode "Forget You!") Praxina.jpg|Praxina (End Of Season 2) Praxina without cape.jpg|Praxina without Cape (End Of Season 2) Kv5ns Ot 400x400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Ephedia Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Season 2 Category:Gramorr Category:Praxina